Pokemon Story
by vfdgfdsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs
Summary: A misfit group of companions discover Bills true history. But what will others think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Acquaintances.

It was a nice September evening in the Sinnoh region when Bill was walking through the forest beside his parents' house when he thought that he thought that he heard a sound off to his left. After building up his courage he decided to go and investigate. After walking for about ten minutes he recognised the sound as a female crying and picked up his pace until he broke out into a full out run. After running for about an hour of running he saw a Pokémon lying in front of a bush. Seeing the Pokémon he ran over to it and started to look it over to check for injuries. After a few minutes of bandaging the lucario up to the best of his abilities, he decided to spend the night in the forest with the lucario to make sure she made it through the night. When the young lucario woke up she was surprised to find that something was embracing her, but was even further surprised to find that it was a young human male. She pondered on what to do for a moment before trying to get out of the boys' embrace. But in doing so she accidentally woke up the boy. "Morning" he said as he sat up and stretched. "I didn't think you were going to be OK" he said and she could tell that he was really concerned for her. Realizing this she said "I'm Ok, I think, just a little beat up" she said and was surprised again when she realized that the boy seemed to be unfazed by the fact that she just spoke. "Why are you unfazed by me talking"? she asked the boy. "Well", he said, unsure of what to say "I already knew that lucario could speak English". "So...what are you going to do now?" he asked. "I...I don't know." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Well" he said after a few moments of thinking "why don't you come stay with me?" This startled her but she said "OK" but upon further thought the boy asked "Do you have a name?" "No" she said and looked down at the ground sadly."Well what if I named you?" the boy asked. "OK" she said. After a moment of thinking Bill looked into her eyes and saw that they were a light green. "How about Sapphire?" he asked. She started nodding quickly and Bill said "Hi Sapphire I'm Bill" and offered her his hand to shake. Sapphire shook his hand and said "Hi Bill nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you to." He said then as an afterthought he said "We should go to my parents' house for the night before leaving tomorrow." "Where are we going?" Sapphire asked. "We are going on an adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!

After a well needed night of rest Sapphire woke up confused about her surroundings, but was relieved when she remembered what happened last night, but was suddenly very scared again when she realized that Bill was nowhere to be seen. She waited patiently for about 20 minutes before Bill came into the room, relived to see that Sapphire was awake and waiting for him to come back. "Well Sapphire, how did you sleep?" "I slept alright, until I woke up and thought that you had abandoned me." Bill went and sat on the bed, put his arm around Sapphire's shoulders and pulled her close. "I will never abandon you, I promise." He said. "Really?" She asked. "Yes". She looked into his eyes and smiled, then asked "So when do we leave?" "We can leave right now if you want." Bill said, still staring into Sapphires' green eyes. "Well then, let's go." Sapphire said but was still wondering where they were going. So she decided to ask. "Well Sapphire, we can go to go all around the world if you want." "OK! That sounds great!" "Alright then let's go!"

After about an hour of walking, Bill decides to get to know his new friend a little better. "So Sapphire, what happened to you the other day before I found you?" Bill asked with more than a hint of concern in his voice. "Well, I left my clan after years of abuse and ridicule, this happened because I don't have my spikes, I started to walk through the forest before I started to feel hungry, so I went to the bush that you found me next to and started to pick some berries to eat. Well after I had eaten a few berries a group of humans came up to me and started to punch me and kick me and then they just walked away laughing. And then you found me and that was it." After this she looked at Bill, who was staring straight ahead. "That's just wrong" he said as he looked down at her and she noticed that he was crying. He then proceeded to go in front of her, turn around, kneel, and then startled her by bringing her into a tight embrace before whispering in her ear "I will NEVER let that happen again!" Sapphire then began to embrace Bill back and began to cry with him. After five minutes of crying, Bill and Sapphire stood up and continued walking in silence while holding hands. After one hour of walking it started to get dark, so Bill and Sapphire decided to set up camp for the night, Sapphire putting up the tent, and Bill collecting berries for supper. After ten minutes the tent was up and dinner was started. "Bill, can I ask you something" Sapphire asked. "Sure, what's up" "What do you think will happen to us on our journey?" "Sapphire, what do you mean?" "I mean... Um ... Do you think we'll... never mind", Sapphire said awkwardly. "Sapphire, you know that you can ask me anything, right?" "I know it's just ... do you think it'll just be us, or do you think more will join us?" This took Bill by surprise, but after a moment of thinking, he said "You know what, I think that we will come across some more companions during our journey." And at this, the two ate in silence and then got ready for bed. Once they were ready for bed, Sapphire realized a problem. "Um Bill?" "Ya?" There are two of us but one sleeping bag. Where am I going to sleep?" Bill, realizing this Bill surprised Sapphire again by saying "Oh ya, right. So let's just share a sleeping bag." "Oh, um ok." Sapphire said, clearly surprised by the invite. So, as the two friends go to bed, Bill gives Sapphire one more surprise before going to bed. He gave her a kiss on the snout right before saying "Good night Sapphire." And with a smile she kissed him back on the nose and said "Good night Bill."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Young Love

It has been 1 month since Bill saved Sapphire and the two started on their adventure. But, little did either of them know, they would soon have a new problem on their hands.

"Bill, could I ask you a personal question?" Bills' best friend asked. "Sure Sapphire, what's wrong?" "Well, nothing is wrong, technically, it's just that... Um..." "Sapphire, you already know that you can ask me anything and I will always answer to the best of my abilities." "I know, it's just a little awkward" Sapphire replied, already blushing deeply. "Sapphire, I think I might have an idea of what you want to ask me, so just go on and say it." Sapphire was still reluctant to tell him what she wanted to ask him, but went on. "Bill, I...Um well... I think I" Bill put a finger to her lips to shush her and said "I think I know what you're trying to ask and" Bill then surprised her by placing a kiss on her lips, making her gasp before melting into the kiss. After a few moments, Bill broke the kiss and said "Sapphire, I love you to." After hearing this, Sapphire then proceeded on passing out in Bill's arms.

After being unconscious for about an hour Sapphire finally woke up in Bills' sleeping bag. After a few seconds of memory lapse she remembered what happened before she blacked out. After a moment of remembering what had happened she got up and went to look for her new lover. After exiting the tent she saw ash and tackled him from behind, showering him with kisses in the process. After he realized what was happening, Bill sat up and embraced his new lover while returning all of her kisses. After 2 minutes of kissing the couple decided to pack up camp and continue on their journey. After a few minutes of walking Sapphire noticed an unfamiliar scent coming from a little ways up the path. She then told Billy of this and that she thought that they should take another rout but Billy said "No, if what you smell is an injured Pokémon I need to make sure that it's OK." Having said that they picked up their pace until Billy saw what the scent was.

The owner of the scent startled both Billy and Sapphire.

The owner of the scent was an injured Mew!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Companion

As Bill saw the injured Mew he instantly took off his pack, got his first aid kit, and started to look over the Mew, and began patching it up. All the while Sapphire was looking at the severely injured Mew as her lover started to patch her up. After 1 minute of staring, the lucario passed out, but even though Bill saw this, he did not stop to see if she was OK.

After 45 minutes of focusing on the Mew he realized that he could do no more he started to make sure his lover was OK before starting on a dinner for 3.

After 2 hours of waiting, the Mew woke up and realized that she was still alive. After realising this it started to look around for who had saved her but stopped looking as she saw a female lucario lying on her side. After seeing that the Mew was awake, Bill got up and asked if the Mew was ok. After the Mew nodded, Bill offered her some of the dinner that he made, but the Mew shook her head no but Bill asked "What's wrong?" but the Mew just gave him a confused look. "Mew, if I was going to hurt you, wouldn't I have done it when you were injured?" Bill asked. Then Bill noticed that Sapphire was trying to get up but fell forward, only to be caught at the last moment by Bill, who then picked her up and brought her over to the fire and poured her a bowl of the stew that he made. She kindly took the stew but paused as she saw a small pink creature hiding between Bills' legs. "Bill, who's that?" Bill was confused at first but then realized that the Mew was between his legs looking very scared at the sight of the female Lucario. "Sapphire this is the Mew that we saved" Bill said to the Lucario before kneeling before the Mew. "It's OK Mew, this is Sapphire, she's my friend and lover. She won't hurt you, your safe now", Bill said as he picked up another bowl of stew and offered it to the Mew.

As the three ate, Bill couldn't help but eyeing the Mew's pink body and then he realized that this Mew was a female. Though Bill was careful at eyeing the Mew's body, Sapphire did notice him staring at the body of the legendary Pokémon, but decided not to say anything at the moment, but told herself that she would talk to him in the morning. After dinner Mew surprised both Bill and Sapphire by saying "thank you". This startled Sapphire to the point of her passing out, only to be caught by Bill who put her to bed before talking to the Mew."So Mew, what's your name?" The Mew was surprised by his forwardness but said "My name is Lucy" "Hi Lucy, I'm Bill." "Bill can I ask you something?" "Sure, anything" "Well it's just that, I was wondering why you where staring at me during supper?" "Oh that, um" Bills' cheeks slowly began to grow a deeper and deeper shade of red, "I didn't think you saw that. Sorry" "It's OK I was just wondering" "Well, I was just admiring your beautiful body". This took the Mew by surprise because of the fact that a human had just called her beautiful, and now it was her turn to blush. "Bill, do you really think I'm beautiful?" Lucy asked her new friend. "Of course, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true" Bill said with a smile. Lucy then said "it's late, let's get some sleep" "OK" Bill said and then realized that Lucy was going to sleep outside. "Lucy" Bill called out to her "it looks like it's going to rain, come sleep in the tent." Lucy looked nervous at the request but, looking into the sky, decided to accept the offer and flew into the tent and laid down beside Bill and fell asleep in his warm, loving embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lucy's Past

The next morning Sapphire decided to confront Bill about what happened last night. "Bill, I saw what you did last night." This took Bill by surprise but he didn't show to. "What do you mean Sapphire?" "Don't play dumb with me Bill, I saw you eyeing Lucy during dinner last night." "Oh that, um about that, I was just trying to see if she was a male or female." Bill said, trying hard not to blush. "Oh." Sapphire said, feeling kinda bad about thinking that her lover had just been checking her out, which he was. "Sorry" Sapphire said. "It's OK Sapphire" Bill said as he started to cook the three breakfast.

After ten minutes of cooking, Bill called Lucy and Sapphire to the camp fire and began to hand out the stew that he made, giving Lucy a smaller sized bowl, so that she could hold it in her hands easer compared to a larger bowl. After eating for a moment Bill began to eye Lucy again, this time seeing that the Mew was eyeing him up and down as well. After a few moments of this, they both put on a small smile, making sure that Sapphire wouldn't notice. After eating breakfast and cleaning up, Bill asked Lucy what happened. "Well, I was just flying around (should I tell them what I was really doing? No, not yet.) just looking for something to do, when all of a sudden, something hit me in the back of the head, causing me to fall to the ground. When I looked around to try and see what hit me, I saw a human fist about just as it was reaching my face, causing me to go unconscious. All I could feel after that was pain caused by the human." After hearing this, Bill said nothing but got up and started to walk away. "I guess he doesn't care" Lucy said sadly. "No, he just doesn't like showing emotion around strangers." Sapphire said to Lucy. "Oh, OK." Little did they know that Sapphire was right, and that the only reason why Bill was walking into the forest so that he could sit down on a fallen log and cry. After ten minutes of crying, Bill decided to go back to the camp site. Once he got back, he was surprised that Sapphire was sleeping beside the fire, and that Lucy was sitting on the log with her back facing the forest. So bill walked up behind the Mew and embraced her in a loving embrace, startling Lucy before she felt the familiarity in the embrace, and melting into Bills' arms, and then she turned around and proceeded to kiss the human boy, and the two fell asleep holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lucy's problem

The next morning the three friends woke up at the same time, Sapphire forcing Bill to explain why he went into the forest without saying anything. After explaining why he went into the forest, Bill started breakfast. After they finished, Lucy said she wanted to tell them something. "I'm really sorry, but when I explained what happened to me, I wasn't entirely truthful." Lucy began "when I was flying around I wasn't looking for something to do I was looking for um... someone to mate with." Lucy said, noticing that Sapphire was more surprised by this than Bill, probably because the female lucario didn't catch the female Mew's scent saying that she was in heat. "Well did you... Um... find someone?" Bill asked, surprising both of the females with his question. "Bill, why do you want to know?" Lucy asked. Bill answered "It's just that even though I don't know much about when female Pokémon are in heat, I do know that if it lasts too long, then it will drive the female into madness." "Did you find someone Lucy?" Sapphire asked. "No" Lucy said sadly. "Oh, well did you have someone in mind?" Sapphire asked. "Well, yes but I don't think he likes me that way" Lucy told them. "Well, who is he?" Bill asked, although he was pretty sure he knew who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bills' Help

"I don't really want to say, if that's OK with you two." "Of course it's OK, right Bill?" After thinking for a moment, Bill said "Right, but do you mind if I ask why you don't want to tell us?" "Ok, it's because, well I'm worried that you'll laugh at me" Lucy said meekly. "Lucy, I promise that we won't laugh, right Sapphire?" "Right." "Well, the male that I want to mate with is," she then looked Bill right in the eyes "you, Bill. You're the one that I wish to mate with," At this, Bill could feel that it was his turn to faint, but pulled himself together and started to blush the deepest shade of purple that either of the two female Pokémon had ever seen. "Really, why me, and not another Mew?" Bill asked. Then Lucy started to cry. Bill quickly jumped up and hugged his crying friend and began to apologize. "Lucy, I'm..." But before he could continue, Lucy said "Bill, don't be sorry, you didn't know. It's just that, well," Lucy then began to cry harder. "Lucy" Bill said "It's ok, I think I know what the problem is" Bill could see this shocked both of the girls because they both started staring at him as he said "Lucy, are you the last Mew?" Lucy remained silent, but slowly nodded in a yes motion. "Lucy," Bill began "although my heart belongs to Sapphire, I also want to mate with you." This took all three by surprise, the two females because he said that his heart belongs to Sapphire, he would also like to mate with the Mew, and Bill because he didn't know that he felt that way about Lucy. To everyone's surprise, Bill actually started to blush an even deeper shade of purple then before! This time they all fainted.

After three hours, Bill woke up with a broken nose because when he fainted, his face slammed into the ground. After realizing this, he patched up his nose and waited until the other two woke up.

After an hour and a half both of the Pokémon woke up, tackling Bill to examine him when they saw the blood on the ground. "OH MY GOD BILL ARE YOU OK?!" Lucy and Sapphire screamed at the same time. "Ya, ladies, I'm OK I just broke my nose when I fainted, it's OK." Bill said reassuringly." The two ladies looked at each other before hugging and kissing him. After a moment Bill said "Girls I'm ok, really, it's just my nose." Finally the two Pokémon allowed Bill to get up and dust himself off before Lucy realized something "Bill, why did you faint?" Bill wasn't sure about the question until he remembered the reason. "Well," he began "I didn't know that I had those feelings about either one of you." Bill replied honestly. "But now that I've said it out loud, I know that it's true, so, yes Lucy, I will mate with you, as long as it's ok with Sapphire." Then both Lucy and Bill looked over at Sapphire, but all she could do was nod. "Lucy, can I talk to in privet?" Bill asked. "Sure."

When the two lovers got far enough into the forest, Bill embraced Lucy and they started to kiss lovingly, Bill then started to undress, but stopped both actions long enough to ask "Lucy, are you sure you want me and not another Pokémon?" Bill asked. "I'm sure" Lucy said. Bill then proceeded to continue both actions. After Bill was naked, Lucy then began to lick Bill's semi-erect cock, causing him to moan in pleasure. Soon Bill became fully erect, and he then stopped Lucy from what she was doing and started to lick her small, pink pussy, until she climaxed. After she climaxed, Bill then proceeded to put his dick inside of her, but stopped just before entering her and looked her in the eyes. She gave him an approving nod, Bill put his 5 inch erect cock inside of her, breaking her hem in the process. Seeing that Lucy was in pain, Bill put his hands beside her shoulders, and putting all of his weight on his shoulders, and held that for 15 minutes, he pushed all the way in and pulled out until just the head was inside. He then proceeded to do this slowly for a few minutes before slowly picking up speed. After ten minutes Bill felt his climax coming and said "Lucy I'm going to cum," "Me to" Lucy said as they climaxed together. As Bill pulled out of his mate, they cuddled together and Lucy said "Thanks Bill" "Your welcome Lucy" Bill said as they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sapphires' Wish

After realizing that she just let her lover mate with someone else before her, Sapphire decided to go and find them in the forest. After two hours of walking Sapphire caught the scent of two Pokémon that just recently mated, but then realized that the two 'Pokémon' were actually a human and a Pokémon, and instantly knew that it was Bill and Lucy. So, being curious, she followed the scent until she found her two friends asleep in each others' embrace.

After a few hours, Lucy and Bill woke up, kissed briefly, and bill got dressed before going back to camp. Once they got back to camp they saw Sapphire cooking dinner. Sapphire looked up, smiled, and said "Mornin you two, sleep well?" She asked. "Why yes we did, thank you for asking" Lucy said slyly. Sapphire then asked "Bill, could you please tell me if this tastes OK?" Bill nodded and tasted the food Sapphire made. "Sapphire this is delicious, what's in it?" "Oh, just some berries I found" She said. "Well, it's really good." As the three friends ate, Sapphire was looking at Bill longingly. After a moment she stopped looking at Bill and looked at Lucy, who was looking at Bill with a loving tenderness in her eyes. After they ate and the dishes where clean, Sapphire took Bill aside and said "Bill, when I go into heat, will you mate with me?" This shocked Bill, but he said "Sure, but when will you go into heat?" "I don't know." After a moment of silence, Sapphire said "Bill, you said you loved me right?" Bill simply nodded. "Well, if you ever feel that way about Lucy, promise me you'll tell her. OK" "Sapphire, I promise I'll tell her." The couple then kissed briefly and rejoined Lucy.

The next morning Bill saw his enemy Phillip, and was surprised to find that Lucy and Sapphire proceeded to hide behind him, clearly scared. "Lucy, Sapphire, is he the guy that beat you up?" The two said nothing but slowly nodded in union.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Third Companion?

At seeing his two lovers scared and nodding, Bill walked away from his friends and right up to his enemy. As soon as Phillip saw Bill storming towards him with clenched fists at his sides, he knew something was wrong. "Hey Billy Boy, what's wrong?" He asked innocently, still not noticing the two female Pokémon behind Bill.

As he walked up to his enemy, Bill remembered how Bill had always treated Pokémon, and realizing that Phillip wasn't going to apologize easily, he walked right up to Phillip and punched him right in the face as hard as he could, breaking Phillips nose in the process. He then crouched right beside Phillip and, grabbing and pulling his ear up, brought the injured boy's eyes level to his and looked straight into Phillips. "Now Phillip, I know what you did to those two fine ladies over there," he began, then proceeded to point at Lucy and Sapphire "Now, if you don't tell them that you're sorry, AND MEAN IT, it will get a lot worse before it gets better, OK?" Phillip nodded quickly . Bill then called Lucy and Sapphire over and said "Phillip here has something to say, RIGHT Phillip" "I just wanted to say that I am really, really sorry about what I did, and promise that it will never happen again" Phillip said as his eyes began to water because of the pain from his ear. "Well ladies, do you except this scumbags apology?" Bill asked, hoping that they did, because he wasn't big on fighting. After the two ladies talked for a moment, Lucy said "Yes we do except his apology." Bill smiled as he felt Phillips head become heavier, a sign that he had just passed out from hearing Lucy talk. "Arighty then let's..." Bill began before seeing something familiar roll from Phillips partly open knapsack. As he realized that it was a pokeball he picked it up and looked in his notebook for how to release a captured Pokémon.

Once he figured it out he placed the pokeball on the ground, then stomped on it, and saw the red light of a Pokémon being brought back, but was startled when he saw a Pikachu, laying in a pool of blood."YOU SICK BASTARD!" Bill yelled as he beat Phillip within an inch of his life, before turning his attention to the severely injured Pikachu. After ten minutes of trying to stop the bleeding, Bill gave up and ran with the Pikachu in his blood soaked arms, but he didn't know that the closest Pokémon Center was in the next town, two miles away, but he still ran all the way there, his two lovers struggling to keep up with his sudden burst of stamina. After a surprising five minutes Bill was bursting into the Pokémon Center, causing the door to slam into the wall and shatter. This caused Nurse Joy to look over at the door where she was startled to see a young boy, arms soaked in blood, holding a heavily bandaged Pikachu.

As Nurse Joy worked on the Pikachu, Bills' two lovers walked in, saw the blood soaked boy they loved, and ran/flew over to him, tackled him and gave him a big hug. Although he was surprised he hugged them back, then noticed that everyone in the centre staring at them, but he didn't care.

After an hour and a half Nurse Joy walked over to him and said "Are you Bill?" "Yes, is the Pikachu alright?" Nurse Joy was surprised by the two legendary Pokémon beside him, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing the traditional trainer outfit. "Sir, are these Pokémon yours?" She asked nervously. "No" he said, "But they are traveling with me." "Ok, well, yes the Pikachu is alright. She's sleeping right now, but if you want to see her you can. But, may I ask, what happened to her?" "Honestly Nurse Joy, all I know is that I broke her trainers nose, and then I released her." And with that, Bill and his lovers got up and went to see the Pikachu.

After getting to the room, Bill was hesitant to let his lovers in, and so he said "Sorry you two, but I don't think it would be wise if you two came in, OK?" The two ladies were clearly sad but nodded. Bill then said in a reassuring tone "It's just because after all she's been through, I think that a human might be scary enough, let alone two legendary Pokémon." Seeing that the two were slightly happier with this, Bill got up to go to Pikachu's room.

As Bill walked into the Pikachu's room, he saw the wounded creature laying completely still on her bed. Seeing that she was asleep, Bill took a seat on the chair beside her bed. Nurse Joy came into the room a moment later and said "Sir, how long are you planning on staying?" Before answering this, Bill glanced to his left, where the Pikachu was sleeping, then proceeded to say "I would like to stay with her until she wakes up. Is that OK?" His response startled Nurse Joy, only because she knew that this Pikachu wasn't his. "Of course it's OK, but what about your other Pokémon," Nurse Joy started, but Bill held up his hand to silence her. "Please tell my other two companions to come in here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A New Companion!

After a moment of waiting, Bills' two lovers walked in slowly, staring at the ground. "Why are you two staring at the ground?" Bill asked, concerned. "We thought that we were in trouble" Sapphire said quietly. "Why would you two be in trouble?" Bill asked, but then said "Never mind. Would you two like to stay here with me until she wakes up?" He asked, causing his two lovers to raise their heads. They instantly grabbed two more chairs and sat beside Bill. He then called Nurse Joy back in. "Nurse Joy, when will she wake up?" He asked, but then noticed that she was looking at the two legendary Pokémon sitting beside Bill. Nurse Joy soon recovered and said "She should be awake in about an hour." "OK, thanks" Bill said.

After two hours of waiting, Lucy and Sapphire were asleep in each ethers embrace on the floor right beside the door, the Pikachu began to stir, making Bill get off his chair and stand beside her bed, hands cupped in front of him, making sure that he blocked the Lucario and Mew from her view if she rolled over. After a few minutes, the Pikachu opened her eyes, startled that she wasn't in any of the places where Phillip had taken her out to beat and/or rape her. As she rolled over, she was scared as she saw a human shape, but as her vision was still blurry, she didn't know if it was Phillip, or someone else. But, as Bill saw that she was scared, he said "Listen, I know that you're scared, but hear me out. I know Phillip beat you, but I'm not Phillip," He then proceeded to take a step to his left so that the Pikachu could see the legendary Pokémon sleeping at the door. "They are my two lovers, and I treat all Pokémon as best I can. And you don't have to worry about Phillip anymore, I beat him within an inch of his life, so I don't think he'll be mistreating any Pokémon any time soon." Bill could see that the Pikachu was clearly relived by this. He took a step towards the Pikachu but, seeing that she started shaking, Bill put up his hand and hooked the leg of the chair he was sitting on with his foot, and proceeded to pull the chair to him and then sat down and looked the Pikachu in the eyes, causing the Pikachu to stop shaking. "Listen, I don't want to scare you, so let's start slow. My name is Bill, what's yours?" "The Pikachu thought for a moment, and then said "My name is Sarah." Bill then opened his eyes wide, before falling off his chair. Bill got up a moment later and stared at the Pikachu, his eyes still wide.

"Sarah, can Pikachu's learn to speak English?" "No, I don't think so, why" "Um... I, um... Well, I can understand you perfectly." This caused Sarah to open her eyes wide, clearing her vision in the process. She then realized that it indeed wasn't Phillip who was talking to her, but a new boy. It was then that she noticed the pile of fur in the corner of the door. She then started to shake again, and, Bill noticing this, turned to see what she was looking at, and he noticed that she was staring at Sapphire's back. He then said "Sarah, don't worry about her, that's Sapphire, she's my girlfriend, and she's embracing my mate, Lucy, she's a Mew, but you don't have to worry about them, all three of you have something in common."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Introductions

This got Sarah's attention, so she asked "what's that?" "Well Sarah," Bill began, "It's that I saved all three of you and, believe it or not, all three of you were beaten by Phillip." This brought a small sparkle into Sarah's eye. "Sarah, what do you think you'll do now, after all, I did realise you from your Poke ball?" Sarah thought about this for a moment before asking "Bill, could I maybe stay with you?" Sarah asked so quietly that Bill could barely hear her. "Sarah, of course you can stay with us." "Thank you Bill!" Sarah said, leaping into Bill's arms and holding him in a strong embrace.

After a moment of this, Bill noticed a flash of pink in the window as Lucy woke up and noticed that the Pikachu was hugging Bill tightly. Thinking this was cute, she decided to let them be together for a moment, before letting them know that she was awake. But, after a few seconds Sarah had noticed the other Pokémon and leaped right onto her bed, causing Bill to turn around to see what had spooked Sarah. As he saw his mate, he said "Lucy, will you please come here and meet Sarah, our new companion?" Lucy flew over to where Bill was sitting and landed on his shoulder, giving him a small kiss before they turned back toward Sarah, who was giving them a strange look. "Sarah," Bill began, "This is Lucy, my mate." At this, Sarah gave them an even more confused look. "Lucy, Sarah here helped me learn that I can understand Pokémon that can't use telepathy." "Really?" "Ya, maybe that's why I can understand you." Bill said with a thoughtful expression on his face. After a moment of the three of them sitting in silence, Bill said "Sarah, I just want to say that I don't know what Phillip did to you, but I promise you that if you come with us, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that it doesn't happen again, OK?" This took Sarah by surprise because no human had ever treated her so nicely. "Thank you Bill", she said in a sincere tone. After a moment all three of them were surprised when a pair of black, three fingered hands grabbed Bill's shoulders, pulled him back, and a lucario placed a kiss on Bill's lips. After a moment, Bill and Lucy realized that the lucario was Sapphire. After seeing the lucario, Sarah started shaking again. Seeing this, Bill got up and sat beside the Pikachu and started patting her back. "Sarah" he began, "This is Sapphire. She is also my lover." Bill said, getting a surprised look from Sarah, who was no longer shaking. "But, I thought that Lucy was your lover." She said. "Well, they're both my lovers," he responded, earning a curios look from Sapphire. Noticing this, Bill said "Sapphire, Sarah helped me learn that I can understand Pokémon, even if they can't use telepathy." "Really?" Sapphire asked, not really able to believe what her lover had just said. "Ya." Sapphire looked at Sarah, who nodded.

Just then Nurse Joy walked in the room and saw that all three Pokémon were awake and looked like they were all deep in a conversation. It was after a moment that she realized that Sarah was sitting on Bill's lap. "Hello Nurse Joy, how are you today?" Bill asked in a polite, sincere tone. "I am very well today, and you Bill?" "The three of us are well, right ladies?" The three Pokémon did not talk, but instead they all nodded silently. "Well then, it seems that the Pikachu should be able to leave when she's ready." Nurse Joy said, earning a smile from all three Pokémon and Bill. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Bill said, still smiling. Nurse Joy then left the group alone. "Well Sarah," Bill said, "are you ready to go?" "Yes, I think I am." She said. "Well then, let's go". Bill said and the oddball group left the Pokémon Center and continued their world wide adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lucy's Pregnant!

After a few days of traveling, Lucy asks Bill if she can talk to him in privet. After going a little ways away from the camp Bill says "So, what's up Lucy?" "Bill, I have something to tell you." She said, staring at the ground. "Well, what's up?" "Bill I'm... Um, well... I'm, pregnant." Lucy said so quietly that Bill almost didn't hear. "Lucy, did you just say that your pregnant?" Bill asked, uncertain that he heard right. Lucy nodded, "Yes Bill, I'm pregnant." The Mew said sadly. "Lucy, why are you so sad?" Bill asked, seeing that Lucy was almost in tears. "It's just that, well, I don't know who the father is." She responded. Bill then embraced the Mew and said "Lucy, I know who the father is," he said, making the feline Pokémon look him in the eyes. "Lucy, remember when you were in heat a little while ago?" Lucy nodded slowly. "Lucy, you wanted me to help you remember." The Mew nodded slowly, not really sure were Bill was going with this. "Lucy I'm the father!" Bill told Lucy, making her go wide eyed and almost faint. "Bill. What do you mean you're the father?" Lucy asked, surprised by what Bill had just proposed. "Lucy, don't act so surprised, you were in heat, and we mated. Remember?" Lucy's eyes got even wider at this as she remembered what happened. "Bill, what do you think your mom will think?" "Luce, my mom doesn't even know that you exist. She doesn't even know that Sapphire is a lucario." "Oh, well should we tell Sapphire?" Lucy asked. "I don't think so. At least, not yet." Bill answered honestly. "OK Bill, you're probably right." After a moment Lucy said "What about Sarah?" "Let's not tell her. At least until she's feeling better." Bill said before the two went back to camp and Bill started to cook dinner for the group. The three ate in silence. After the three ate, Bill pulled Lucy aside and said "let's tell Sapphire in the morning. OK?" "OK Bill." After that the three went to bed.

The next morning when Bill woke up Sapphire was already up and sitting at the camp fire. When Bill saw her there he went and sat beside her. "Sapphire, e need to talk." He said in a serious tone. "Sure, what's up?" "Well... Um, it's about Lucy." Bill said as he saw Lucy climbing out of the tent and walking over to the two. "Morning Lucy" Sapphire said. "Lucy, I was just about to tell Sapphire what you told me." Bill said. "OK." Lucy said before climbing up to sit next to Bill. Seeing that Sarah was still sound asleep, he said "Sapphire, Lucy's pregnant." "Really, who's the father?" Bill then said "Sapphire, I'm the father." "Bill, are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure Sapphire. I'm the only one it could be." Bill told Sapphire. "OK, but what do we do? It's like five miles to the next town." "Lucy," Bill started while turning to the pregnant Mew, "how long will you be pregnant before the baby comes?" He asked. "Well, I should be pregnant for about two months. Why?" "Well, given everyone's condition it should take us about a month to get there." Bill told both of the women. "OK, well, when should we leave?" Sapphire asked. "I think that we should leave when Sarah wakes up." Bill said in a way that said it wasn't open for discussion. So, after Sarah got up they all left.

Over the next month nothing interesting happened. After the very boring month, Lucy's stomach grew larger with her pregnancy, but not a large amount. After a while they decided that Bill had to tell Sarah. "Sarah, once we get to the city we're going to be staying a while, OK?" Bill said one night when the other two were asleep. "OK Bill, but may I ask, why?" "Of course. It's because Lucy's pregnant and should be having her baby soon." Bill said and earned a wide eyed grin. "So, who's the father?" Sarah asked. Bill then proceeded to say "You're lookin at him." This caused Sarah to gasp and say "Is this what you meant by Lucy being your mate as well?" "Yes Sarah, it is exactly what I meant, but we didn't know that she was pregnant." He said with a grin. "So, we're going to be staying in the hotel for about a week after she gives birth, Ok?" He asked, no longer grinning. "Of course it's Ok." Sara said in a happy tone. As an afterthought she said "Bill, can I tell you something about what Phillip did to me?" She could see that this got her Bill's full attention because he looked straight into her eyes before nodding yes. "Well I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure if I could trust you, but now I know that I can." She paused to glance up at Bill, who was sitting foreword with his hands clasped together. "Well, you already know that he beat me, right?" At this Bill nodded. "Ok, well, he also... Um, well..." Sara stammered and Bill could see that she was almost in tears. So, seeing this, he moved closer to the Pikachu and brought her into a tight but loving embrace. "It's OK Sarah, I'm always here for you." Sarah looked up at Bill and smiled before continuing. "Thanks Bill. Phillip he... He raped me" She said in a tone that Bill could barely hear. "Really?" Bill asked, not wanting this to be true. Sarah said nothing but nodded, bursting into tears as she did so. Knowing that his friend was crying, he embraced her tighter and made her look up at him. "Sarah, I am so sorry." He said, tears coming to his eyes as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lucy Gives Birth!

Sarah fell asleep in Bill's arms a short while later, but Bill stayed up all night. The next morning Sapphire got up and saw Bill rocking on the ground with Sarah asleep in his arms. "Good morning Bill. How did you sleep?" Sapphire asked. "I didn't." Bill replied simply. "Why not" Sapphire asked curiously. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Only Sarah can tell you. And that's only when she's ready. OK. Promise me that you won't try to make her tell you." "Ok Bill. I promise." She said, not really knowing what else to say.

Later that day the four reached Pallet Town, were Lucy was going to give birth. Sarah still had not told Sapphire or Lucy about her secret. When the four got to the town, they learned that that there was no hotel until the next town. But, the lady that they asked saw that Lucy was pregnant and offered that they stay at her house as long as they needed, and that Lucy could give birth in the spare room, since the next town was a three week walk in their current condition. "Maim, you really don't need to do that." Bill said, trying to convince the woman that they were fine. "Non-sense, it'll be a pleasure. I've been lonely ever since my son left to become a Pokémon master." She said, not noticing the Pikachu or the lucario standing behind Bill. "Well," Bill started, before turning to look all three of his companions, "If it's OK with you three, I think it's a good idea." Bill said, and the women just noticed the other two Pokémon, who all nodded. "We don't want to be a bother, but thank you," Bill told the woman, "Miss..." Bill started, not knowing the women's name. "I'm sorry maim, but I didn't catch your name." He said. "Oh my name is Delia." The woman said. "Well, I'm Bill, this is Lucy," nodding to the Mew, "This is Sapphire, "He said, stepping aside just enough so that Delia could see the Pikachu, "And this is Sapphire." He said, stepping behind the two Pokémon, and standing behind Sapphire. "Well, it`s nice to meet you all" Delia said. "And it's nice to meet you as well." Bill said with a smile.

That night Bill helped Delia make dinner. "Bill, you really don't need to help." Delia told Bill while they made dinner. "I insist", Bill said, "It's the least I can do to thank you for letting us stay here." Bill told Delia as they were putting the pots on the stove. "Bill, how did the four of catch Lucy, Sarah, and Sapphire. You don't seem like a trainer." Delia asked Bill as they sat down at the table. "Well, I don't look like a trainer because I'm not. And I didn't catch these Pokémon, I saved them." Bill said. "From what?" Delia asked as she poured the two of them a cup of tea. "Well, I saved them from death. I found them all at different points on my adventure, and it started with Sapphire. And I saved them from a guy named Phillip. He was the one that beat them all, but Sarah was his Pokémon. Or at least, was his, before I taught him to respect Pokémon." Bill said, before taking a sip of his tea. "Well Bill, I think it's a very kind thing that you did, but why didn't you let them go in the wild?" Delia asked, while drinking some of her tea. "Well, I would have, but they chose to stay with me." Bill said honestly. "Really?" "Ya. It shocked me to." He said, before hearing Lucy calling his name, but all Delia heard was the word 'Mew' repeated over and over again. "I'm sorry Delia, but I'll be right back." Bill said while standing up from the table and running up the stairs.

When he got into the spare room, Bill saw a puddle of water and Lucy was laying on the bed with Sapphire standing beside her holding her hand. "OK Sapphire, I'll take it from here, where's Sarah?" "She's in the bathroom." "OK Sapphire, you and Sarah go down stairs and keep Delia talking. But use your telepathy, OK?" Bill said, rushing over to Lucy. "OK," Sapphire said, and closed the door as she was leaving. "It's ok Lucy, I'm here now." Bill said and kept soothing her with more comforting words.

After an hour, Lucy's baby was born. "Congratulations Lucy, it's a girl!" Bill said to the Mew. "What are you going to name her?" Bill asked while handing the baby to Lucy. "What about, Kate?" Lucy asked. "I think it's great!" Bill said. After that the three of them went downstairs to see the other three. As they got downstairs, they saw that all three women had fallen asleep on the couch. "Should we wake them?" Lucy asked. "No, let's let them sleep." Bill said. He then looked down at the baby Mew that was in his arms, looked over at his lover, and the two of them shared a kiss. They then went to bed in the room that Delia had told will that they would be sleeping in. Kate was already asleep, so the two adults went to sleep with Kate in Bill's arms.


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 14:The Adventure Continues

The next morning Bill woke up with Kate in his arms and smiled as he remembered what happened the previous night. He laid there for a moment before getting up and going downstairs, still holding the baby Mew in his arms. As soon as he got down stairs he was nearly tackled by Sapphire, Sarah and, surprisingly, Delia, but they all stopped as soon as they saw the pink blanket in Bill's arms. They all looked at Bill. After a moment he quietly said "Her name is Kate." They all looked at the sleeping Mew and said "Aww," at the same time. The rest of the week was uneventful. Kate began to grow and learn to fly, speak in poke speak, and understand English.

At the end of the week when Bill, Lucy, Kate, Sapphire, and Sarah were getting Delia pulled Bill aside and gave him a pokeball. "What's this?" Bill asked, confused. Bill, last night I called my son and asked him for a favour. He said yes, and," she paused, "here you go. He should help with Kate." Delia said. "What is he?" Bill asked, holding the pokeball. "He's a bulbasaur. I asked my son for some suggestion because he has a family of his own, and I thought that he might know what Pokémon might be able to help you take care of Kate." She said with a smile. "Thanks Delia." Bill said and as an afterthought asked "Delia, who is your son?" "My son's name is Ash Ketchum." "OK, if I see him then I'll remember to thank him." Bill said with a smile. "And thank you for letting us stay here Delia." "It was a pleasure Bill. I hope to see you again someday." Delia said. After a few more minutes all five of them (including the bulbasaur, but the other four didn't know about it yet) left Pallet Town.

After about an hour of walking the five set up camp for lunch. Bill decided to tell the group about the bulbasaur as he was cooking dinner. "Delia gave me something before we left." He started. "She gave me a bulbasaur, she said he was going to help us take care of Kate. What do you guys think?" He asked. "Should I realise him now or after dinner?" After a moment of discussion, Kate stepped forward and said "Daddy, we think that you should let the bulb...bulbas..." Lucy came forward and whispered into Kate's ear. "Bulbasaur, out now." She finally finished. "OK then, hang on." Bill said, taking the pokeball out of his knapsack. "OK, everyone ready?" Bill asked and, seeing that everyone was nodding, put the pokeball on the ground and smashed it with his foot, the same way he did with Sarah's pokeball. Seeing the red light, Bill was relieved that he did it right, and all four of the Pokémon were surprised when the bulbasaur tackled Bill, but he (Bill) wasn't surprised, only because he was too busy being nuzzled by the bulbasaur to feel shocked or surprised. Once the bulbasaur realized that the person that he was nuzzling wasn't his trainer, he got off of Bill and said "Sorry," the bulbasaur said not expecting what was Bill was about to say. "It's OK. I know that you were expecting Ash, but his mom asked him for a recommendation on what Pokémon would be able to help us take care of Kate," He nodded to the baby Mew, who was staring at the bulbasaur with a surprised expression on her face. "Ash then reluctantly told his mom to give you to me. He thought that you could help us." Bill finished, realizing that the bulbasaur was staring at him wide eyed. "How, did you, understand me?" The bulbasaur asked. "Well, I can understand all Pokémon. But a more important question is, what's your name?" Bill asked, picking up the pokeball bits.

"My name is Phill..." He started, but had to stop when Bill put his hand over the bulbasaur's mouth. "Will you excuse us. Sapphire, would you please watch the stew?" Bill asked, pulling the bulbasaur into the forest, making sure that Sapphire couldn't hear. "You about to say that your name is Phillip, right?" Bill asked. Phillip nodded. "Listen, don't say that your name is Phillip, OK?" Phillip nodded but asked "Why?" "Listen, Lucy, Sapphire, and Sarah were severely beaten by a guy named Phillip, and it might make them trust you less. Just. Say your name is Phill, OK." Phill nodded. "Thanks. Oh, and please don't tell them I told you, OK." Phill said "OK Bill." The two then walked back to the camp in silence.

Once they got back to camp Bill said "Sorry about that." Phill then said "My name's Phill, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Sarah then said "It's nice to meet you to Phill. "What did Bill want to talk to you about?" Phill glanced over at Bill who was cooking silently. "Nothing in specific, he just wanted to know what kind of berries I liked." Phill said with a nervous smile. Sarah noticed his nervousness but let it pass as Bill called all of them to come line up behind Bill, youngest to oldest, for dinner. After they all had dinner, Bill sat beside Phill, who was the oldest, and Kate, who was the youngest. The group, with the exception of Bill, were chatting with each other. Phill noticed this and looked at Bill, the others still chatting. "Bill, what's wrong?" Phill asked, still holding his bowl with his vines. Bill looked at Phill and smiled. "Nothing's wrong Phill. I'm just glad for another male in the group." Phill responded, scratching Phill's head. "But, what about Kate's dad?" Phill asked, the females not noticing. "Hang on," Bill said, and he went over to Lucy and whispered something in her ear, but Phill couldn't hear what. After a moment Lucy nodded and Bill went back to sitting beside Phill. "Phill," Bill began, "Lucy seems to like and trust you, so I'll be completely honest with you. I'm Kate's father." Bill could see that this information shocked Phill, because he dropped his bowl when he heard Bill's claim.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 15:Phill Has Hidden Feelings

Luckily Bill was quick enough to catch Phill's bowl before it hit the ground, making sure that the females didn't notice. "I'm sorry Bill," Phill said in a quiet voice and looked away as if he was expecting to get yelled at and smacked. But Bill only said "It's OK Phill, it was some surprising news to hear." He then started to scratch Phill's head, making the Pokémon turn back to face him. "You're not mad?" Phill asked quietly. "Of course not Phill, it shocked me when I found out as well. It even shocked Lucy when she realized that I was the father." "Really?" Phill asked, reaching his vines out to grab his bowl. "Ya, she completely forgot that I had 'helped' her when she was in heat." Bill said, giving the bulbasaur his bowl back. "Congratulations." Phill said, giving Bill a pat on the back with a third vine. "Thanks." Bill said with a slight blush on his cheeks, so faint that only Bill and Phill noticed it. As an afterthought Bill asked "Phill, did you think I was going to hit you?" Phill didn't want to answer, but Bill pushed on. "Phill, what did Ash do to you?" Phill didn't want to answer this, but said "Bill, Ash used to yell at me and would often beat me." That was all Phill said, but Bill knew that there was something that Phill wasn't telling everything. "Phill, I know that there's something that you're not telling me." "You're right Bill. Ash would often rape me." Phill said, and was surprised when Bill embraced Phill and said "I promise that I won't tell the others. OK" "OK, thank you Bill."

After they were done eating, Bill went into the forest to scout out the area. After about ten minutes he came back and told the group that he found a hop spring. The entire group was exited, even Kate, although she didn't' know what a hot spring was. Once they got there, Bill took off his shirt and pants, so that he was only in the shorts that he had put on when he first found the spring. At first Phill had been reluctant about going into the water, he was forced to get in when Bill ran pass him, scooping him up in the process, before jumping into the water. Although Phill was angry with Bill, it didn't last long when Phill looked over at Bill and saw him without a shirt for the first time. _He's so cute, _Phill thought, his eyes widening at what his mind just said. _I can't think of him like that. I just met him. And besides, I don't want him to hurt me like Ash did._ Phill thought, and shuddered as he remembered all the times that Ash had beaten and raped him. As Phill looked back at where Bill was a moment ago, he was shocked to find that Bill was no longer there. Bill then picked him up from behind and placed him back into the water. "Sorry about tossing you into the water" Bill said as he grinned. "It's OK Bill, I'm glad you did." Phill said, returning the grin. Bill then sat down beside Phill and the two friends shut their eyes and relaxed, just to be surprised when something grabbed their manhood. They both jumped a little at the touch, and Phill was startled when he realized that it was Kate ho was handling his manhood, and he glanced over at Bill, who returned his look with a glance and mouthed _ Who do you have?_ Phill was reluctant to answer but mouthed _Kate. Is that OK?_ Bill pondered this for a moment, but then mouthed _Yes._ Phill then realized that Bill had Lucy, so the three adult females probably set the plan in action. Phill was still sceptical about what Kate was doing, but started to enjoy it.

After a few minutes, both Phill and Bill felt themselves nearing their orgasm. As Phill neared his climax he placed his hand on Kate's head. Bill took a quick glance over at Phill and then placed a hand on Lucy's head. After another moment the two friends orgasmed simultaneously, and then the two Mews came up for air, and were both surprised when the men that they had just pleasured gave them a big hug, and Bill whispered "Thank you," into Lucy's ear. Lucy gave a warm smile and said "It was actually Sapphire and Sarah who organized it." Bill nodded and said "Thought so." But as an afterthought asked "Who's idea was it for Kate to participate?" Lucy looked at Bill in surprise and he nodded towards his daughter and best friend hugging. "I didn't know. How did you know?" Lucy asked, concerned. "Phill told me and asked if it was OK, and I figured that you helped set the whole thing up, so I didn't have a problem with it." Bill explained, afraid that his lover would over react, but was relieved when she just laid her head on his shoulder. After a moment of hugging, Bill told Lucy that he wanted to go talk to Sapphire and Sarah. So the Mew reluctantly got off her lover and Bill walked over to where Sapphire and Sarah were sitting.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 16: Phill Tells His Secret

Sapphire was the first to hear Bill walking through the water towards them, so she opened her eyes and looked towards were she knew that Bill was. "Hey Bill, what's up?" Sapphire asked with a big stupid grin on her face. "I just wanted to thank you both for setting that up, and I think that Phill needed it more than I did." Bill said, sitting beside Sapphire and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Why do you think that Bill?"Sarah asked, swimming over to sit beside him. "Well, I know his past, but I promised him that I wouldn't tell you guys. Sorry." Bill explained before turning to Sarah. "Thanks for helping put that together." Bill said before giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek as well, making her blush. "You're welcome Bill." Sarah said, trying to hide her blush.

After about an hour Bill got out and said that he was going to start dinner. "I'll come help you." Phill said as he climbed out of the water. "OK, let's go." Bill said. After a few minutes Phill hopped up onto Bill's shoulder. "Bill, do you think that I should tell the others about what Ash did to me?" Phill asked. Bill thought about this for a moment and said "I think that you should, but not when Kate's there, just so we don't need to explain what rape is to Kate, OK?" Phill nodded, "OK, that makes sense, should I wait until she goes to sleep then?" "Phillip, I would recommend that, yes." Bill said, and as an afterthought said "I think that you should let me start you off. I'll say something like 'Ladies, Phill has something to tell you, but we can't tell Kate yet' how does that sound?" "It sounds perfect." Phill said with a smile on his face. He started nuzzling Bill's face and said "Thanks Bill." Bill started blushing and said "You're welcome Phillip." "Bill, should we tell them that my name is Phillip?" Bill thought for a moment and said "No, not yet. They've all been through a lot." Bill said while scratching his friend's head.

After an hour of scavenging and cooking, Bill and Phill brought the food over to the hot spring. "What did you two make?" Sarah asked, swimming over to the edge. "We tried something that Phill learned from one of Ash's friends." Bill said while setting up a folding table to put the food on. "You'll all have to tell us what you guys think. OK?" Bill asked and all of the ladies simultaneously said "OK!" After handing out food to all of the Pokémon, Bill went and sat beside Phill, who was sitting a little ways away from the others. "What's wrong Phill?" Bill asked, sitting down beside his friend. "Bill, It's nothing." Phill said, but Bill could tell that he was lying. "Phillip, what's the matter?" Bill asked in a flat, stern voice. "Bill, I'm OK." Phill said, about to take another bite from the sandwiches that he helped Bill make, but Bill took it away from Phill and said "Phillip, tell me what's wrong." Phill looked at the ground and said "It's just that, well, I'm lonely." Bill said "Thank you for telling me. Now, is there anything that I can do to help you?" Bill asked, handing back Phill's food. "I don't think so Bill." Phill said, still looking at the ground. "Why not. Remember, I'm always willing to help my friends." Bill said, making the bulbasaur look up at his friend. "Really?" Bill nodded. "I, don't think that you'll want to help me. At least, not what it is that would help me." Phill said, taking his sandwich back. "Phill, I'll do anything that I can to help you, OK?" Phill looked up at his friend and said "Do you really mean that?" Bill nodded and said "No matter what it is that you need to make you feel better, I'll do it." "Thanks Bill. I'm feeling better already." It was then that Phill realized that Bill didn't have any food. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Phill asked. "I will, but I wanted to make sure that you were OK before I did anything. Now, why don't you go and sit with the others." Bill suggested.

After Kate went to bed Bill told the others "Ladies, Phill has something to tell you, but we can't tell Kate yet" "Ok?" Lucy said, looking at the other females to see that they were about as confused as she was. After everyone was sitting down, with Bill sitting beside Phill, Phill said "Everyone, Bill suggested that I wait until after Kate went to bed before I told you all this. Bill already knows this." He then looked at Bill and proceeded to say "I don't know how to say this, Bill, any suggestions?" Bill then proceeded to whisper something into Phill's ear. "Thanks Bill." Phill then thought for a moment. "We all have a surprisingly similar past. When I was with Ash..." Phill then started to cry. "Do you want me to tell them?" Bill asked, and Phill nodded. Bill brought Phill into a tight embrace before speaking. "Ash would often beat Phill, we discussed this conversation before we started dinner." Bill paused for a moment to decide how to say this next part. "Ash would also often rape Phill. That was what I meant when I said that Phill probably needed the 'treatment' more than me." Bill said, the whole time looking at the ground. After a moment he looked at his companions, who all had tears in their eyes. Bill then whispered something else to Phill, who then nodded a second time. "Also, and please don't think any differently of him for this, his name isn't Phill, it's Phillip." Bill saw that this widened everyone's eyes. "When we first met Phillip and I took him aside, it was because I had a good feeling that his name was Phillip, and I didn't want any of you to think badly of him, so we went with Phill. I hope that none of you think badly of either of us for this lie, and we're both sorry that we didn't tell you the truth." Bill then looked each of the females in the eyes, and all of them nodded.


End file.
